


Île légendaire

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Rien de tel pour s'endormir que de se raconter une belle histoire...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Île légendaire

Sulfura se posa sur le pilier de feu de l’île.  
Tandis qu’elle commençait à s’assoupir, ses souvenirs remontaient.

Elle se rappelait précisément de sa première rencontre avec l’équipe Konda.

A l’époque, elle vivait au sommet du mont ardent, où le climat était devenu comme fou. Les catastrophes s’enchaînaient, et de nombreux pokémons en souffraient.  
Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Elle le sentait, ces problèmes de climat n’étaient pas l’apanage de sa région. Qu’une terrible force était à l’œuvre. 

C’est alors qu’elle les avait rencontrés. Deux pokémons, qui avaient atteint le sommet du mont eux aussi. Ils avaient tenté de passer sans son accord.  
Comme si elle aller laisser passer des fauteurs de trouble !   
Elle se devait de protéger la région, autant qu’elle le pouvait.

Elle les avait donc défiés. Bien décidée à leur mettre une raclée.  
Toutefois, son plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu.  
Elle fut vaincue.  
Et, plus surprenant encore, elle avait découvert que le dérèglement climatique affectait le monde entier. En tant qu’équipe de secours, le duo œuvrait au mieux pour aider les autres pokémons.

Ils avaient même rencontré Electhor, lui aussi investi dans la lutte pour le climat !  
Elle les avait donc laissés partir, à condition qu’ils fassent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour découvrir l’origine du dérèglement climatique.

Elle avait appris par la suite que l’équipe Konda était en fuite. On les avait accusés d’être la source des catastrophes de ce monde, aussi les équipes de secours étaient-elles à leurs trousses. Pour se disculper, le duo avait traversé le monde entier pour rencontrer Feunard, qui les avait innocentés.   
En chemin, ils avaient rencontré Artikodin, qui, lui aussi, était préoccupé par le climat. Il avait été vaincu lui aussi, et les avait laissé continuer leur route, à condition qu’ils empêchent au maximum les catastrophes de se propager. 

Et ils n’avaient pas été déçus: cette équipe d’apparence si chétive avait été jusqu’à rencontrer en son domaine Rayquaza, afin de détruire la météorite responsable de tous ces malheurs ! 

Pour autant, les catastrophes n’avaient pas disparu. Les équipes de secours n’étaient pas près de se retrouver au chômage technique.

Et c’est pourquoi elle avait rejoint l’équipe Konda. Elle comme les deux acolytes avec qui elle formait un trio d’oiseaux légendaires célèbre.   
Car ils se devaient de lutter pour les pokémons souffrant des catastrophes dans le monde.  
Et comment mieux y arriver qu’en servant une équipe des plus efficaces ? 

Sulfura s’endormit finalement dans les flammes.   
Jamais elle, ou l’un des deux autres, n’avait regretté sa décision.

Et en tant que maîtres du climat, ils se devaient de répandre le climat de paix de l’équipe.  
Leurs noms étaient définitivement inscrits dans la légende, désormais.


End file.
